


Stop the World

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Car Accident, Character Death, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Tumblr Fic Prompt, but alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Please please do not read this if the thought of a character death upsets you. This was a fic prompt that I was given and was asked to make it angsty. Probably can't more angsty than this really. Its incredibly short - more a snippet than a fic, but I couldn't bring myself to write anymore.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719229
Kudos: 9





	Stop the World

**Author's Note:**

> Please please do not read this if the thought of a character death upsets you. This was a fic prompt that I was given and was asked to make it angsty. Probably can't more angsty than this really. Its incredibly short - more a snippet than a fic, but I couldn't bring myself to write anymore.

**Mazlek Tumblr Prompt 13. If you die, I will kill you**

_“It should have been me...me....I was meant to drive. It should have been me.” Joe rocked back and forth on the floor, hugging his kneesto his chest and burying his head into his arms._

_Sami sat next to him in the waiting room, legs stretched in front of him eyes never leaving the door that the doctor just left through. He felt if he moved it would be real. And this couldn’t be real. Ever._

“Babe, I’ll drive....you were working late. You look tired.” Rami traced Joe’s cheek with his thumb, pecking a kiss to his forehead.

“You don’t mind?”

“Why would I........you get horny when I drive.....we’re both winners” Rami chuckled as he headed out the front door.

“It’s that thing you do with the heel of your hand...y’know when you turn the wheel?” Joe waved his hand round imitating the movement.He huffed; “Doesn’t look hot when I do it” he pouted.

“Yeah well...you may wanna actually be behind the steering wheel Joey.” Rami winked as he got into the car, Joe locking the front door before heading to the passenger side.

“I’m in charge of music......” Joe pulled out his phone, poking his tongue out at his husband.

“We’re literally going ten minutes away....it’s not a road trip babe” Rami laughed, but left Joe to it. And of course Queen came blaring out of the speakers, along with Joe’s beautiful singing voice.

“Sometimes I think it should have been you that played Freddie!” Rami yelled as he backed the car out of their driveway.

“We could have traded faces......just like that movie!” Joe shouted back.

“Can annnnybody find meeeee.......” Joe belted out the lyrics, only stopping when his phone rang and Sami asked them to collect flowers for Nelly.

The LA roads were relatively quiet for a Saturday night, they arrived at the florist quickly. Joe jumped back into the car aftercollecting the lillies Sami had ordered; Rami grinning at him as he pulled back out onto the road.

When everything went black, Joe knew he still had his hand in Rami’s and that he’d never let go.

“If you die, I ll kill you” he muttered, squeezing Rami’s hand as the car hit the crash barrier.


End file.
